nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Requiem (Travelling the New World Saga)
"Hell isn't below the Earth - it's above it." - Map description "I put a lot of effort into making sure this map was the most intense, puzzling and creative map of all time for Zombies while adding my own personal twists into it. I am very happy with how Requiem is turning out and I hope my other friends are putting as much effort into their maps as I am into mine. As to anyone that wants to play this map - get ready for the strangest setup for a Zombies map you've ever seen." - Tyler aka Capta1nCluele55, preview for Requiem. General Requiem is a Zombies Map for the Travelling the New World Crew storyline. Requiem will take everything Zombies players know about the game and twist them into a single map of absolute terror and strategy. New perks, new weapons, new machines, new mechanics and old traits of zombies that players will be shocked to see once again.... Weapons *M1911 - 500 points, Module X only *Mauser C96 - 500 points, Module X only *Frag Grenades - Starting Grenades *M14 - 500 points *Olympia - 500 points *B23R - 900 points *PDW - 1000 points *SVU-AS - 1000 points *MP5 - 1000 points *Five-Seven - 1100 points *AK-74u - 1200 points *M16 - 1200 points *Remington 870 MCS - 1200 points *AN-94 - 1200 points *MP40 - 1300 points *STG-44 - 1400 points *MTAR - 1500 points *MTS-255 - 1500 points *Uzi - 1500 points *Maverick Assault Rifle - 1600 points *Honey Badger - 1600 points *Semtex - 250 points *Claymore - 1000 points *AK-47 - Box *Ballistic Knife - Box *Chain SAW - Box *Death Machine - Box *DSR-50 - Box *FAL - Box *Five-Seven - Box *Five-Seven Dual Wield - Box *Galil - Box *Gersch Device - Box *HAMR - Box *KAP-40 - Box *KSG - Box *LSAT - Box *L96A1 - Box *M1216 - Box *M1927 - Box *M27 - Box *M27-IAR - Box *M8A1 - Box *MK32 - Box *Monkey Bomb - Box *Peacekeeper - Box *Python - Box *Python Snub Nose - Box *Ray Gun - Box *Ray Gun Mark II - Box - Only 1 Person *Remington New Model Army - Box *RPD - Box *RPG - Box *Skorpion EVO - Box *SMR - Box *Uranium Gun PROTOTYPE-C - Box - Only 1 Person *W.A.P. Grenade - Box *Wave Gun - Box - Only 1 Person *Venom-X - Special - Only 1 Person Perks *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer II *Quick Revive *Deadshot Daiquiri *Stamin-Up *PhD Flopper *Mule Kick *Electric Cherry *Vulture Aid *Mirror Mirror *Wunderfizz Easter Eggs Grandfather of all Paradoxes *Requirements: **Tyler must be in the game. **Gersch Devices **Uranium Gun PROTOTYPE-C (it will need to be fully upgraded to Cerenkov's Radiator) **Venom-X (or the LX/FX variant) **Wave Gun **W.A.P. Grenades *Step 1: Awaken the Plagued **Use a W.A.P. Grenade to send a player into the future. The screen should shake for the player as a loud screech is hear across the map. **In the future, a part of the Fission Convert Kit is located in the Laboratory Room. Acquire it. When a player grabs it, the Plagued will appear behind the player and scream in their face and vanish instantly. Then the players in the future should immediately teleport back to the correct round they were on. The Plagued is now aware of the players and will spawn in the map. *Step 2: Find the Lab Door **The Lab Room always spawns in a random location in the central map. When a player locates it the character should comment on how they need a keycard to enter it. **Using a W.A.P. Grenade, enter the future. Locate the Lab Room (it should be in the same location as it was in the past/present); the door should be opened with blood splattered everywhere. The inside of the Lab Room contains a large amount of Cryptid Hives, eggs, and a series of cryostasis tubes that have been destroyed from the inside. This room contains the keycard. It will spawn either on the desk in the back of the room or on one of the two dead scientists' bodies. When the keycard is obtained the players in the future should be sent back to the present. *Step 3: Gaining Access **The player with the keycard needs to use it on the Lab Room door in the present. The door will open and inside will be two zombified scientists and a Venom-X weapon on the desk in the back of the room. (Obviously the zombies should be killed before advancing towards the Venom-X.) This Venom-X is free, however only one person can have it at a time and if the player with the Venom-X loses it the weapon will be available in the Mystery Box. In the present the cryostasis tubes are not destroyed, allowing the players to see that different species of Cryptids are contained in each tube, hooked up to wires and cables for analysis and studying. *Step 4: Destroy the Cryptids(?) **IT IS GREATLY ADVISED TO WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE ROUND TO PERFORM THIS STEP. In the middle of two computer monitors (the left shows intel on the Breeder and the right shows intel on the Kraken, two monstrous Cryptids that were exterminated by Rapid Reaction Forces) is a red button. The prompt on the screen will say "Hold (Action Button) to release the Cryptids". Upon activating the button the Cryptids will glow bioluminescent-like and break out of the tubes (there are four Scouts, two Hunters, two Scorpions, one Rhino in solo / two Rhinos online, two Phantoms and two Seeders list will be modified as more episodes of Extinction and presumably more types of Cryptids are announced for Call of Duty Ghosts) as the screen turns black and white. The only thing that isn't black and white for this part of the Easter Egg is the bioluminescent glow of the Cryptids and the flash from the gunfire. When all the Cryptids are exterminated the screen will go back to normal color, and the last Cryptid killed will drop a crafting part. After this step is completed the Cryptids can normally spawn in with zombies, as the players point out hives and eggs scattered across the map. *Step 5: What Matters **PART I ***This step will require the players to obtain the Gersch Devices. With the Gersch Devices equipped to at least one player, said player must enter the empty void of space. Reach the THOR Satellite (it orbits around the map so it can be hard to locate) and hold the action button. If done correctly, a radar sound should be emitted from the satellite and the player will comment on it. There should be purple clouds in the far distance. Throw a Gersch Device towards it and run back into the Space Station. If this step was done correctly, there should be Dark Matter located at one of the hatchways inside the Space Station and can be picked up. **PART II ***This step will require both W.A.P. Grenades and Gersch Devices. Enter the future using the W.A.P. Grenades. The player with Gersch Devices needs to hold the action button in front of the empty workbench in the Lab Room. The Gersch Device will appear on the bench. The players need to kill a large amount of Cryptids in the Lab Room and collect the blood they can drop. Once enough is collected, hold the action button in front of the Gersch Device and the Device will be picked up. The Gersch Devices are now upgraded to the Red Gersch Devices and when one is activated the black hole will be red instead of purple, and the gravitational effect will be much more powerful. Now use the upgraded Gersch Devices to repeat the previous step of the Easter Egg (while in the future). If done correctly, the player will experience a massive shockwave and Antimatter should appear at one of the hatchways inside the Space Station instead of Dark Matter. Then the Plagued will communicate with Tyler, by screaming in pain and exclaiming that he will get vengeance for what has happened. *Step 6: The Accidental Paradox **At this point the Plagued should be weaker than before, and will appear so. However, it has mutated to a new degree and is much faster and can now lay Cryptid Eggs which will hatch into Scouts, Hunters and very rarely Seekers, Seeders or Phantoms. (Seekers can only appear through a Plagued egg hatching.) At this point, the player needs to keep the Plagued alive long enough to destroy 10 Cryptid Eggs before they hatch, or kill 20 Cryptids that have hatched. Through either method, the last Egg / Cryptid needed to be killed will drop a DNA Sample (crafting part for the Device). This will further enrage the Plagued. *Step 7: The First Wave **The Wave Gun and Venom-X are both needed to complete this Step. Using the Venom-X, destroy all the air vents on the ceilings in the main Space Station area (everywhere that is not a Module). Once this is done, a Cryptid screech will be heard and large hordes of Scouts and Hunters will drop from the ceiling vents that were destroyed. Slaughter them all and then reach the air vent near the Power Switch. Shoot into the vent with the Wave Gun. Go into the Lab Room and shoot another Wave Gun round into the vent in there. (You can shoot them both in either order, but they must both be shot.) Cryptid Hive nerves will fall through the ceiling vent holes. *Step 8: Extinction Extinction **The Cerenkov's Radiator is required for this step. (The Cerenkov's Radiator is made by upgrading the Uranium Gun PROTOTYPE-C and then placing it in the Fission Convert Kit or vice-versa.) The Cerenkov's Radiator must be fully charged and then shot at each of the nerves hanging out of the ceiling. As each nerve is destroyed, hives in the central area of the Space Station will wilt away and the Cryptid spawn eggs will disappear. Once all of the hives are destroyed with the Cerenkov's Radiator, the Metal Skeleton (crafting part) will drop from the last ceiling vent and Tyler will comment on how it is perfect for the design. *Step 9: Steal the Plague **Enter the future with W.A.P. Grenades and the Venom-X (the Venom-X will be very useful as it will stun the Plagued and do massive damage at the same time). As soon as you enter the future, the Plagued will spawn in front of you and begin to run away, limping and calling for Cryptids to help. As he runs away large amounts of Cryptids will attack, so make sure you do not get too distracted. He must be killed before he reaches the Lab Room or else he will spawn in the present. If he reaches the Lab Room in the present, he will return to the future, and continue this loop until he is killed. Whenever he changes the time he exists in he regains all of his health. Once he is killed, the metal arm will shatter and the 115 stone inside will roll out and be able to be picked up as a crafting item. You now have all the parts needed to complete this Easter Egg. *Step 10: The Ultimate Resolution **With all the crafting parts gathered, go to the Lab Room and there is a metal stand at the left side of the room on a table. If all the parts are collected (Antimatter, Dark Matter, DNA Sample, Metal Skeleton, the Cryptid armor and the 115 stone) then there should be a prompt to build the Alchemical Filtering Device. Tyler is the only one that can pick it up, but everyone can help build it. When Tyler tries to pick it up, Doug will attempt to kill him by shooting at him, but the Plagued will jump out of a wormhole and tackle Tyler to the ground and the bullet pierces Tyler's arm, unintentionally saving Tyler's life. The Plagued appears so distorted and unable to control its own power any more, it no longer resembles its human-like form with the exception of human-like limbs. The Plagued lunges towards Tyler attempting to kill him but Shawn throws a Combat Axe at the Plagued, hitting him in the side of the neck and distracting him. Tyler grabs the Combat Axe with his left arm and kicks the Plagued off of him, and in one swift fluid motion he chops his right forearm off with the Combat Axe. Simultaneously, the Plagued paralyzes and Tyler attaches the Device to the stump for his forearm. The Plagued begins to recede and the effects of the Plagued are reversing, revealing it to be Tyler in the future. Present Tyler is in shock and in pain, and the future Tyler holds his hand out. Present Tyler grabs hold of it with his new arm, and seems to absorb the future Tyler as a yellow aura radiates the right arm. Tyler receives all perks permanently for the rest of the game and timeline-wise is beginning to recover from the effects of the 115 infection. Ripped Fabric Trivia *The Mystery Box and Pack-a-Punch Machines are given new skins for this map. *This map allows access to the empty void of space in the general area around the space station and will be required to be in for parts of the Easter Egg. *This map makes many references to real life Call of Duty Zombies maps as well as Extinction Mode maps, such as a Venom-X weapon being worked on in a laboratory room. **The Venom-X is free, but only one person can obtain it. If the player that obtains it loses it by dying or trading it for a different weapon, it is available in the Mystery Box. Like in Nightfall, the ammo can be obtained for it by grabbing eggs that occasionally drop from killing zombified Cryptids. **Travelling into the future to obtain Venom-X ammo is a good strategy if the player is low on ammo. **Similar to Mayday, the Venom-X has three different variants that can be obtained by finding parts around in the Lab Room. ***Venom-FX: Find the Orange Biolum. ***Venom-LX: Find the Blue Biolum. ***Venom-SX: Find the Amethyst Biolum. ***It is worth noting that if any of the four variants of the Venom-X are in a player's possession it cannot be obtained by anyone else until it is lost. The Venom-X is the only variant that can be normally obtained from the Lab Room or the Mystery Box. *Electric Traps and Fire Traps make a return since their last debut in Ascension. *Old Wonder Weapons return: the Wave Gun and the Gersch Device return and will be tied into the Easter Egg. *Round 50 will present a large problem for the survivors. Achievements / Trophies *Blast from the Past: 10G / Bronze Trophy - In Requiem, annihilate 20 zombies in the future in one game. *Grandfather of all Paradoxes: 75G / Silver Trophy - In Requiem, complete the Device. *Ripped Fabric: 100G / Silver Trophy - In Requiem, unlock the secrets of the items. *The Definition of Overkill: 15G / Silver Trophy - In Requiem, kill 10 zombies at once with an unstable blast. *It Never Happened: 10G / Bronze Trophy - In Requiem, repair a module in the same round it was damaged in. *We Have a Problem: 15G / Silver Trophy - In Requiem, kill the Plagued while all your teammates are down. *Whoops: 5G / Bronze Trophy - In Requiem, banish a teammate. *The Search for Our Beginning: 5G / Bronze Trophy - In Requiem, discover the secret room. *All Out of Bubble Gum: 10G / Bronze Trophy - Have 6 upgraded weapons at once in Requiem. *The Prepared Mind: 5G / Bronze Trophy - Buy both started weapons from Requiem.